Caminos
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Tracy Strauss decide que su vida debe terminar... pero hay un heroe que no lo permitira.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Tracy ni Nathan me pertenecen... solo los utilizo para escribir tonterias

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene spoilers de la 3ra temporada de Heroes, mas especificamente del capitulo 4!!

* * *

**One Shoot**

TracyPOV

Todo es tan confuso, no se que pensar o que decir, simplemente me aferro a la idea de que todo es una terrible pesadilla de la que voy a poder despertar en algún momento para regresar a la cotidianidad de mi mundo, ser Tracy Strauss de nuevo… Solo yo, sin súper poderes, sin lastimar gente y sobre todo sin que tú aparecieras en mi camino.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, es completamente imposible que esto sea una pesadilla y no existe la posibilidad de que remuevan lo que sea que yace dentro de mí. Hay otras, pero sinceramente en estos momentos no puedo pensar en algo mas que no sea el asesinato que cometí.

Puedo esconder mi miedo y mi vergüenza en mil excusas "yo no sabia que podía hacerlo" "yo no quería", pero después de todo… Lo hice y esta en mi conciencia dando vueltas, señalándome, acusándome… por momentos silenciosamente, otras veces los gritos son tan fuertes y estremecedores que desearía enloquecer para perderme en un universo alterno donde no importe mi pasado, donde no me atormente a cada segundo lo que hice.

Esta decidido… no tengo mas que hacer y no puedo seguir con esto, esta matándome lentamente y nunca tuve la paciencia suficiente como para soportar la agonía mental que se impone y se niega a marcharse.

Te observo ahí, sentado en el escritorio: con esa luz que demuestra poder, valor, amor por la vida; te envidio tanto y a la vez te deseo lo mejor. Pareces tan irreal, sumido en tus plegarias, desearía tener tanta fe como tu, pero no es así…. Ya no hay tiempo para fe. Tu voz aumenta el tono y escucho la frase que sale de tus labios.

-Enséñame el camino –sonrió interiormente, ya que en realidad espero que lo encuentres, es un tanto irónico, tú buscas un camino… y yo decido apartarme de todos los existentes. Es un pecado sacarte de tu concentración, pero si no te lo digo ahora no tendré el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo mi plan.

Sonríes de forma espectacular iluminando por completo la habitación, deslumbrando mis sentidos, regalándole a mis ojos una de las mejores imágenes para recordar. Hablamos de trivialidades, nada importante; no tienes porque saber lo que hare, no quiero que pese en tu consciencia y tampoco que intentes detenerme.

Te muestro mi renuncia, luces aturdido, mas de lo que pensé que estarías… no sabia que podía afectarte tanto que dejara de ser tu mano derecha, sobre todo porque técnicamente apenas y hemos intercambiado un par de palabras. Me disculpo por renunciar al trabajo y en cierto modo por abandonarte para siempre, no se la razón, pero siento que eres importante para mi, me duele alejarme pero…

-Se lo que tengo que hacer ahora –mi voz suena extraña a mis oídos, pero es causa de las lagrimas que amenazan con desbordarse de mis ojos, no debo llorar, no quiero que me recuerdes en un momento de debilidad, quiero que tengas una imagen imperturbable de fortaleza y valentía, al menos simulada ya que las fuerzas no me acompañan ahora.

Doy unos cuantos pasos, no recordaba que fuera tan difícil caminar, "un pie detrás del otro Tracy" me recuerdo mentalmente y es que tu tienes el poder de nublar mis sentidos; salgo del edificio mas que convencida de que tal vez y solo tal vez si tu hubieras dicho una sola palabra mas para retenerme lo habría olvidado todo e intentaría re direccionar el rumbo de mi vida, pero no… obtuve silencio de tu parte, supongo que el destino apoya mi decisión, no hay cabida para mi en tu vida y no hay espacio para mi en el mundo.

Mi cuerpo se mueve a una velocidad normal llevándome al punto donde todo terminara pero mi corazón se quedo en esa oficina a tu lado, miro al vacio que se extiende a mí alrededor, el agua luce en calma total, esperando por mí: llamándome en silencio a su presencia. Tomo unos segundos para despedirme de todo lo que he podido llamar vida, de pronto tu rostro se cuela entre las imágenes mas importantes… Esa sonrisa acompañándome en los últimos instantes es lo que me da fortaleza, es una buena imagen para morir… Recordando el color de tus ojos y la luminosidad de tu rostro enfocado en plegarias, te extrañare y es horrible aceptarlo. Quizá… "No hay espacio para quizás" me reprendo calladamente, "Nathan Petrelli no es para ti" grita una voz en mi cabeza, duele como no te imaginas pero en el fondo del dolor se que tiene razón… Doy el ultimo paso que daré en mi vida y en mi cabeza solo existes tu.

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a caer mientras espero sentir el agua y el dolor agonizante antes de morir… Pasan un par de segundos y algo ha cambiado, ya no caigo, más bien subo, giro la vista desconcertada para encontrarme de nuevo con esos ojos en los que ahora solo hay preocupación, no lo entiendo… es realmente perturbante, yo debería estar muerta pero estoy en tus brazos sintiendo el calor de tu cuerpo, escuchando el latido de tu corazón… Eres un Héroe; Mi Héroe.

El tiempo se descontrola y sin darme cuenta estamos en mi casa, camino a la cocina a servir un par de copas, necesito mantener mis manos ocupadas ya que los nervios se están encargando de deshacer mi estomago. Preguntas si estoy bien y te soy sincera; no lo estoy.

El silencio reina en la sala, tu voz no se escucha por el momento… ¿pero a quien quiero engañar? Ni siquiera yo se que demonios decir en esta situación. El hombre mas perfecto que he conocido en mi vida me salva cuando intento suicidarme, pero el no es un hombre común y corriente… es un Héroe y puede volar. Nada shockeante ¿cierto?

Me confirmas que no fue un sueño y yo solo atino a beber de mi vaso, nunca creí que nadie fuera tan especial… solo los ángeles pueden volar ¿es que acaso eres un ángel disfrazado de humano? Me siento honrada al tenerte cerca, pero creo que tal vez no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar en la presencia de alguien como tu, necesito mostrarte lo que hago, lo que soy…

Miro tus ojos unos segundos intentando no perderme en su profundidad; son tan claros para mi, tan llenos de vida y de seguridad que solo anhelo ahogarme en ellos eternamente. Toco tu vaso y este se congela en cuestión de segundos, estas sorprendido pero el que no hayas salido corriendo es una buena señal. Sigues en silencio y yo me atormento pensando que estas buscando la manera mas políticamente correcta de alejarte de un fenómeno como yo, entonces tomas mis manos entre las tuyas con una suavidad y una ternura extrema tanta que puedo sentir miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi interior, me siento como una adolescente enamorada y estoy tan feliz de que estés asimilando todo con calma que podría gritar si fuera necesario.

Me acerco a tus labios, simplemente no puedo resistir las ansias de besarte, es como si mil corrientes de electricidad recorrieran mi cuerpo; instándome, anhelando sentir tu aliento sobre mi piel. Te beso como si no existiera un mañana y respondes con la misma necesidad, no se que pasa por tu cabeza en este instante, pero te puedo asegurar que el mundo podría destruirse por completo y no me importaría, porque al fin por unos breves segundos conocí la felicidad verdadera en su más puro estado.

Tú rezabas por encontrar tu camino y yo fui afortunada porque no necesite buscar para descubrir que mi camino solo será perfecto si es el mismo que el tuyo.

* * *

**NA: Bueno este fic salio simplemente porque ame la escena de Heroes... va dedicado a Jime porque ella adora el Naki/Nacy tanto como yo y fue la que me obsesiono con la parejita xDDD**

* * *


End file.
